Otro dia mirando por esta ventana
by mi-io
Summary: este es un mundo alternativo(muy usado¬¬) en el cual todo comiensa alegre y sencillo, pero la alegria se esfuma y en su lugar solo quedan soledad, tristeza, frio y una tumba de alguien que solo conocio la culpa


MI: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a aquellos posibles lectores nuestros. bueno mios en este caso ya que soy autora total de esta historia nn. Bueno... en realidad esta idea no se origino para Rurouni Kenshin, pero imaginense que la chava es Kaoru y que el chavo es Kenshin y la historia se realiza en un universo alterno, y si es asi Kaoru esta relatando la historia para que no se revorujen, esta historia es triste, y la verdad la idea me surgio a las 2 de la mañana Oo cuando estaba imprimiendo una tarea. ¬¬ Yo siempre hago la tarea de ultima hora... el caso es que a lo mejor esta medio safada la historia pero consideren que estaba trasnochada, mi cerebro estaba en shock aun por la tarea y la falta de alimento no ayudo... Y SI TIENE UN FINAL PARA LOS QUE PIENSEN QUE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... los que la han leido me han dicho que no tiene final...¬¬  
  
Bueno comensamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o  
  
  
  
Otro día, viendo por esta ventana  
  
Otro día, miro, miro por la ventana, trato de encontrarlo entre los rostros que se acercan, lo busco en cada uno, tengo la esperanza de que aparecerá de entre estos y él... por fin... solo sueño cosas que no se cumplirán, ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre, son solo deseos tontos e infantiles, no importa cuanto busque, no importa cuanto espere o que trate de hacer, no pasará.   
  
Pronto tendré que partir, el miedo me domina, otro lugar, otra gente, una nueva vida sin... sin él, las cosas han cambiado, al principio él era feliz, y yo lo era aun más, en ese momento solo quería cumplir mis sueños, enorgullecer a mi familia y amigos, ser alguien. No, creo que no es cierto, en ese momento en realidad buscaba algo más, algo, no sabia que, tal vez buscaba un sentido, una razón, un sueño por el cual vivir, lo encontré... si lo encontré... es él, es él todo lo que buscaba, lo que le faltaba a mi ser, todo... simplemente lo era todo.  
  
Desde que lo conocí, no, en realidad no fue nada mágico, no fue como las clásicas historias increíblemente cursis de las novelas, no fue amor a primera vista, no creo que eso exista, simplemente lo conocí, por alguna razón me sentí cómoda de hablar con él, la impresión que me dió era la de otro chico, igual a los demás, metido en sus cosas, metido en sus ideas. No fue nada especial, por lo menos nada mágico como muchas historias románticas dicen, pero sí encontré que había un lazo de amistad con él, que tonta fuí, incapaz de darme cuenta de lo que despertaba en mi corazón, ¿primer amor? Se preguntarán, sí, un primer amor, ¡un primer trágico amor!. Un amor que cubrió mis ojos negándome la verdad de lo que sucedía.   
  
Los días pasaban, me di cuenta que podía hablar abiertamente con él, podía explayarme, no era la primera vez, pero si muy diferente, su mirada, su voz, no sé, tan solo algo era distinto, me hacían burla con él, casi siempre hablábamos, bueno más bien discutíamos, en un momento hablábamos tranquilamente y después uno se burlaba del otro, me negaba, respondía a las bullas que él era un torpe, que simplemente era mi amigo, que eso era todo, no sé lo que él pensaba de esto, nunca le pregunté, tan solo me iba enojada, casi furiosa, huía de lo que decían y me hundía en mis pensamientos, tratando de imaginar como hacerlos callar. No sé por que no hice caso de lo que decían, tal vez pudo pasar algo maravilloso, tal vez pude haberlo dicho y todo hubiera salido bien, no, solo me niego la realidad, el hubiera no existe.  
  
Tengo buenos recuerdos, el día de San Valentín... ese día quería golpearlo, era un ingenuo, eso era, yo le regalé unos chocolates, yo los hice, por lo cual no eran perfectos, tal vez no sabían bien, no debo engañarme eran una basura, pero una basura hecha con mucho cariño, él no hizo otra cosa que recalcarme lo obvio, no los probaría siquiera, estuve enojada con él por un mes, se lo merecía. No puedo culparlo de veras estaban feos, aunque sea un golpe bajo para mi orgullo es verdad, una cruda realidad.  
  
Todo estuvo bien después, se disculpó sin entender el porqué me enojé tanto, solo respondí "las mujeres somos así, acostúmbrate" a lo cual solo respondió con un suspiro. Era lindo, era muy inocente, demasiado inocente.  
  
El tiempo pasó, un día me di cuenta, me di cuenta que lo quería más de lo que creía. Ese día él caminaba despistado, se quedó en mitad de la calle, no ponía atención, sé que no ponía atención, yo caminaba un poco atrás de él, él cruzo la calle, un auto venía, no lo vió, yo si, corrí, le grité, brinque y lo empujé lejos del auto; todo se puso negro, al abrir mis ojos él estaba ahí, me veía tratando de retener las lágrimas, no me movía, mi brazo estaba deformado. La gente se acercó mientras el se culpaba, una culpa más que se atribuía a muchas otras que yo desconocía. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó la ambulancia, todo salió bien, llevé un yeso por un par de meses, él me ayudaba en lo que podía, a veces me aprovechaba de él, a pesar de haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía, yo seguía siendo yo, no quería cambiar mi forma de ser... pero él cambió, huía de mí, escondía su mirada, esto me llenaba de temor, no quería que nada cambiara. Todo cambió lentamente, se separo de mí, me dolía, ¡¡me dolía horriblemente su actitud!!. Lentamente ya no lo veía, lo soñaba mas de lo que realmente podía verlo, su voz, su rostro, sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en mis pensamientos, no podía alejarse, él simplemente no debía estar lejos de mí. Me negué a la realidad de nuevo.   
  
Dejaba la realidad por un sueño en el que él estaba cerca de mí, ya casi no iba a la escuela, lo buscaba, iba a su casa pero no encontraba a nadie en ese lugar, lo llamaba, nadie contestaba el teléfono, buscaba una solución y lo único que encontraba era una depresión en la que caía más y más. Nadie sabía de él, sentía que había sido por mí, ¡¡¡deseaba con todo mi ser que no fuera por mí!!!, pude haber muerto, él me lo repetía poco después del accidente, yo hubiera muerto si hubiera sido necesario, no me importaba. De nuevo, de nuevo uso esta palabra inexistente "hubiera", creo que mi mente recurre a las ilusiones y a aquello que no existe para no perder la razón.  
  
Tenia más de un mes sin verlo, los demás se preocupaban por mí, decían que él volvería, que posiblemente salió de viaje, decían haber hablado con él y que dijo que se mudaría, inventaban cualquier cosa, solo querían que me dejara de preocupar, que ingenuos, no comprendían, me culpaba como él se culpó.   
  
Uno de esos días al salir de la escuela, lo vi, lo vi a lo lejos, sabía que era él. Corrí hacia donde estaba, dejé tiradas mis cosas en el piso, solo me estorbaban, llegué y lo abracé, no pude hacer otra cosa deseaba demasiado verlo otra vez.  
  
-¿Por qué?, dime ¿por qué?- dije llorando del alivio de verlo de nuevo, era lo único que podía decir, no sabia que decir, no encontraba una razón.  
  
Dio la vuelta, su mirada estaba perdida, no brillaba más, ¡¡Sus ojos parecían vagar en las sombras!!. Me miró, no me reconoció, no... no me reconoció, me vio, no... no me vio a mí, solo vio a una desconocida que lo molestaba, ¿por qué?, no pude hacer nada, lo solté, él se marcho sin volver a mirarme, ¿quién?, ¿Quién era ese desconocido?, no podía ser él... ¡¡¡simplemente no podía ser él!!!, no lo vi más por mucho tiempo, tal vez solo fueron unos días pero para mí fue una eternidad. Busqué, busqué una razón, no podía haber sido por mí, sé que no fue por mí.  
  
Al cabo de unos días encontré a su prima, desesperada le pregunté, lloré, lloré de la desesperación que sentía. Ella me dijo que su madre murió con el nacimiento de su hijo, su padre había muerto hace algunos años, después de lo sucedido él... no, lo que dijo debía ser una mentira. No pude escuchar más, de nuevo negaba la realidad, me alejé, me alejé lo mas que pude, lo busqué por todos lados, sabía que él no había podido... Esa noche no llegué a mi casa, lo busqué hasta quedar dormida recostada en el pasto de un pequeño parque, seguí buscando, debía encontrarlo antes de que hiciera... lo impensable para mí.  
  
Al segundo día lo vi, estaba parado en un puente de peatones viendo a los autos pasar, no podía creer que lo había encontrado, pase dos días sin hacer otra cosa que buscar y... y al fin lo había encontrado. Corrí hacia él, temía que me desconociera de nuevo, pero tenia que detenerlo, lo detendría sin importar que pasara. Él saltó, yo salté tras de él, lo abracé en el aire. Todo se volvió negro, de nuevo la oscuridad nublo mi vista, abrí mis ojos y estaba sola en la lluvia, con miedo, confundida, con un corazón adolorido de lo que podía pasar. Caminé sin saber a donde iba, no importaba, comencé a correr, algo me detuvo, alguien tomo mi mano y me abrazó deslizando su mano por mi cintura, sentí la calidez de ese abrazo, sé que era él, recargó su rostro en mi hombro.  
  
-No te vayas, no quiero que alguien mas se vaya por mi culpa-dijo él con una voz adolorida y temblorosa.  
  
-¿Irme?, por que me iría, si estas aquí-dije mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos sin control sintiendo cierto alivio en sus palabras.  
  
Me di la vuelta, le pedí, ¡no!, le rogué que me dijera que no era por mí el estado en el que se encontraba. Supliqué cayendo al suelo, estaba desesperada, dolida, atemorizada que respondiera lo que no quería oír.  
  
-No es por ti-dijo mientras algunas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaban por sus mejillas ocultadas por la lluvia. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, retiré rápidamente mi mano, esas lágrimas me quemaban, corroían mi alma le dolían terriblemente a mi corazón.   
  
-Siempre se trató de mí-dijo viéndome a los ojos -desde un principio yo fui el problema... Adiós-dijo con una voz llena de tristeza.  
  
En ese momento desperté con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿fue un sueño?, ¡no podía ser un sueño!, estaba en un hospital, había un tubo en mi garganta, vendajes en gran parte de mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, pude ver a mis padres dormidos en un sillón cerca de donde estaba, pero él no estaba, ¡¡él no estaba!!, sentía miedo en mi corazón, la sensación mas dolorosa de mi vida inundó mi ser, en ese momento vi la verdad, la mas horrible verdad.  
  
Él murió. Sobreviví por alguna razón, ¿Por qué tuve que sobrevivir?, si la razón de que existiera desapareció de este mundo.   
  
Su padre había muerto años atrás, por qué... ¡por que dio su vida por su hijo!. Cuando él era un pequeño, fueron atacados, su padre recibió una herida de bala del asesino... por él, por eso, por que yo pude morir por él al igual que su padre, su corazón despertó esos recuerdos, por querer salvar su vida la destruí, me culpo, ¡no!, no sé si realmente sea mi culpa, no sé si es la culpa de alguien, no, ¡¡No es cierto!!, nada de esto es cierto, debe de seguir por ahí, aún debe vagar en las calles, aún debe buscar una solución, ¡¡No puede haber muerto, no debe haber muerto!!, si no ¿qué es lo que hago yo aquí?.   
  
Otro día, veo por esta ventana, lo busco, debe aparecer, sé que aparecerá, no importa cuanto deba de seguir frente a esta ventana, mi única conexión con el mundo, no me importa que digan que niego la verdad, que me encierro en mi mente, para mi es lo único real, esa es mí realidad. Mi mente juega con mi corazón, creo verlo, no es él, las lágrimas inundan mi mirada, sofocan mi alma. He pensado abandonar todo, esta daga en mis manos, me conforta, me hace sentir que tengo una salida, una solución, pero... no es así, no puedo partir, no me iré si no lo veo antes. Encontré una razón de ser, de existir, vivo y viviré por ella no importa cuanto deba esperar, volveré a ver sus ojos, no importa si espero por siempre. Las voces de los que están a mi alrededor pierden sentido, son solo un murmullo vació, palabras huecas, e incoherentes. En mi cabeza hacen eco sus palabras, su mirada, su roce con mi mano, lo único que ocupa mi mente es él, los momentos felices, la simple dicha que me daba su sonrisa. Tan solo espero, y sigo buscando, no puedo hacer nada mas, no quiero hacer nada mas. Lo que soy es tan solo un fantasma, una vaga ilusión de lo que fui, un alma en busca de la felicidad que perdió, un espectro que permanece en esta ventana buscando algo que sabe que no encontrará, aunque ya no importa mas, ahora lo único que tiene sentido es seguir buscando.  
  
Ella solo permanece en ese lugar, en esa realidad. Todo producto de un primer tragico amor, un sentimiento que solo le trajo dolor, desgracia, soledad... Solo quedan esa joven con mirada perdida, un alma que busca entre rostros vacios, la mirada de aquel que es dueño de su corazón... aun mas haya de la muerte; y una tumba que contiene un cuerpo frio y sin vida, un ser que conoció la desesperanza, angustia y una culpa mas grande de lo que cualquiera de nosotros conoce, un corazón atormentado por un remordimiento mas haya de la razón.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
mi: Que tal???????????? triste verdad?????????? TT, la verdad me pego la depre cuando la escribi, dejen reviews y paren mi dolor plis................ BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: jeje, lo se pobre de mi Kenshin, pero..... SI!!!!!!!!!! ALFIN UN FANFIC KE NO TERMINA FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
